onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Merge all the Voice Actors and Seiyu
I say let's merge all the and into one page. They aren't important within the series enough to be given a page of their own, like the Literary Devices and Animal Species. Also, most of these voice actor articles are way too stubby and short, and some don't even exist, resulting in a red link. Let's merge them all, reduce the need to look out for these articles, and easier to keep track. Yatanogarasu 21:31, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Opinions and Discussion I think we can get rid of the short articles, but the longer ones should be kept. Why the longer ones too? This Wikia isn't a biography for voice actors, it's for One Piece characters. Yatanogarasu 21:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) : This is "Real-Life Pirates" all over again. Yatanogarasu 21:48, March 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Maybe just the Straw Hat crew voice actors should be kept. They've even appeared in SBSs after all. 21:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC ) :Voice Actors are integral part of One Piece character. I can't image Luffy's as saying anything in other than Mayumi Tanaka's voice, like I can't image Franky without Kazuki Yao's voice acting. Voice Actors help build the character, it doesn't seem right to just throw them away just because Oda didn't "draw the voice" or some other such nonsense. : Haha, I agree, but some characters switched actors during the process. Still, I think it's interesting to see information about voice actors without going to an external link (since it's kind of a pain going back to the wiki from an external link.) 22:24, March 4, 2011 (UTC) : : : I think they should be either: *Merged to one article (so someone who is interested in the voice actors can check them out all in one place) *Reduced to the important seiyu's (straw hats) and integrated in the characters article, like a new tab for each Straw Hat called Seiyu/voice actor. In any case, I think their current state of some articles is questionable, in general I don't like pages that contain not much content (quality > quantity) . 23:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm not bothered either way, although in a few cases there is the odd one that does pull off a strong call for a page, its not many. Also, I hate borrowing wikipedia terms but there is the phrase "pulling the house down before its finish" referring to removal of stubs before they can build up. That would be applicable here though, except that these have been here for years. One-Winged Hawk 00:45, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Aw, look at every other wikia, do you see any of them making a page for each voice actor? No, they just use external links or do NOT link them at all. So my proposal is: delete them all or, at best, merge them into one page, which is far more than being merciful. Otherwise, we may as well restore all those real life pirates. Yatanogarasu 00:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :External links I support. We had pages going up in the early days before we knew how to direct link to wikipedia such as "dragonball". Pages that didn't warrent to exist but did. Part of it was "over-keen Joekido", another was we wanted to expand on the wikias information. There was also no rule preventing us. Perhaps we went over board? Who knows, its not something that looks great now and I'm not sure but I vaguely recall this coming up in the wikia early days when they were first being created. Thus this conversation is nothing new. Regardless, they haven't done much so are just so weak compared to many other pages here. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 01:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC) (Haha, Edit Conflict) Maybe.. we should at least merge the american voice actors, since they're not as main as the Japanese ones. (Sorry U.S. VAs!!!) I don't know. 00:51, March 5, 2011 (UTC) You wanna be like the Harry Potter Wikia? They create a page for every actor, even the minor ones. No other wikia other than us do that (in our case, voice actors and seiyu) anymore, as far as I know. Trying to eliminate unnecessary pages, let's just delete all of them, and use external links or no links at all. Yatanogarasu 00:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) No offense to anyone, but I dislike it when we compare our wikia to others. Why do we have to do exactly the same as them? Seiyu are important part of the OP franchise, I don't know why you're so eager to get rid of all info about them. Like a said, I think the pages that have a good amount of content should be kept, the shorter articles can be deleted. We have a list of the Seiyu already so making another list seems redundant. Problem is, we now have over 100 stubby voice actors and whatnot. Yatanogarasu 01:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mind if those stubby articles are deleted. Hmmm (*has never went on Harry Potter wikia) Well uh.. we can be.. special? I don't know, but I think at least the Straw Hat VAs should stay... they're important! Also, don't you think deleting all the VA pages is kinda... a hell of a process? 100+... that's a lot. Plus only admins and up can do it so.. I don't know about this. 01:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :When the staff took over we have now, there were hundreds of images that had to be cleared... Someone did them (suicidal squad team lol), but it can be done. Even if its in bits. One-Winged Hawk 01:21, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Somehow I can't help but agree Yatanogarasu, pages like this: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Aruno_Tahara are so uninteresting...or is it just me? 01:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) No, not just you. Zzzzz... it's boringly uninteresting, and SOOOOOO unnecessary. Yatanogarasu 01:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Possibly keep the Straw Hat ones. Delete/merge everything else. SeaTerror 04:44, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't delete 'em, just merge if not keeping. Deleting is a waste of data! >< 04:51, March 5, 2011 (UTC) So people should never delete anything because it is all data? Good bye working hard drives. The voice actor and Seiyuu articles are pointless and should be deleted more than merged. Excluding the Straw Hat ones since they have more of an impact. SeaTerror 04:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey actually, I came up with a nice idea; Shouldn't we make a section in each character's profile called "voice actor" and put info about the actor so that we can expand stub characters/merge stub voice actors? If the article is too long from the beginning then... make a tab. I personally like the idea a lot. As for actors doing several people at once or a character having more than 1 actor... fine, we can merge that as well, I don't see a problem there. 05:05, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I never noticed how many seyuu pages we had. I agree, most of them are really small, they don't even have the picture of the voice actor. I sugest we keep the better ones, or at least the ones that played important characters or many characters. And about deleting...why? Isn't "informing" the point of all wikias? I know those pages don't have many stuff, thats why they should be merged, not deleted. Resuming all, this is my idea: do it like the Strong World animals page, but for the ones we choose to keep the original page, we put one of those "Main Article: X" thing. GMTails 20:06, March 5, 2011 (UTC) For those of you who are thinking that this is irrelevant to One Piece, isn't there a page for Wanted on this wiki, the one-shot Oda made before One Piece? Is that relevant? As for the voice actors, if we have almost no content on them, then they should go into a page for voice actors. For the major ones that have big roles and a lot of information, we can make separate pages. This is a judgement call that should be discussed. I kind of like the idea for a "voice actor" section on the pages, but for some characters, it should go under trivia instead. Pacifista15 22:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Voting Options (Don't Vote Yet) *Delete/merge all voice actor pages (Say merge or delete) *Delete/merge all except Straw Hat V.A.s ("↑) *Merge with the actor's character page *Delete/merge only american V.A.s (Say merge or delete) *Leave things as they are anything else? 22:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I find option 3 quite difficult, as some actors do more than one character. Yatanogarasu 23:23, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Well I'll explain my ideas further here; since in the articles that already exist it states who acts out what character, so if we just copy/paste that, we can see who else a voice actor acts out. In an instance where a character has two voice actors, we can post both voice actors in that section. 23:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Can we get more than one choice? I'd go with 2 and 4, although I just noticed something. "Delete/Merge" was one of the things debated, so I think it should go in diferent options, as for example, if we decide to chose option 1, we'd raise a new debate about deleleting or merging them. GMTails 01:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Well at first I did that, but that turned into like 8 choices (with all of them apart) and so I just made it so that the voter would say "delete" or "merge" after their vote, like this: EXAMPLE *Delete/merge all voice actor pages (Say merge or delete) - Person A 02:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) (delete) -person B 02:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) (delete) -person C 02:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) (merge) Yeah, something like that. If the vote ended like this and the example choice I posted above has the most votes, than we would delete all voice actor pages since the option had the most votes in the first place, and then the choice "delete" has more votes than merge. If we have a tie, we can just extend the voting dates ^^ 02:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Then it's ok by me. Seems like a good idea. GMTails 02:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC) If you're going to merge them then the best option would be to merge both the Seiyuu and voice actors into one article and separate them by a tab. SeaTerror 16:12, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yep! I agree with ST, if we are gonna merge them : it would be good if we merge 'em and separate them by tabbing . 04:07, March 8, 2011 (UTC)